The present invention relates to a building structure, and particularly to one having high blast and penetration resistance.
The invention of the present application is based on the composite panel structure described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,522 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Such a composite panel structure includes a first group of face panels having interlocking ends, a second group of face panels having interlocking ends and spaced from the first group, a plurality of laceing panels extending diagonally between the two groups of face panels and having ends interlocking with the interlocking ends of the two groups of face panels, and a filling material filling the space between the two groups of face panels and embedding the laceing panels. As described in the above patent, such a protective wall structure provides a high degree of resistance to fragments and also to blast, and may therefore be built of considerably smaller thickness than the conventional reinforced-concrete protective walls. In addition, such a construction exhibits a resistance to fragments ("anti-spalling") which is considerably higher than in the "laceing steel" construction, and can be built at considerably lower cost than the "laceing steel" construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide building structures based on the composite panel structure of the above-identified patent.